Clan Plangori
Made up of mostly dye artisans, Clan Plangori is a large but fairly weak clan based on Oki. Their village is located in the heart of the jungle, far from the prying eyes of other clans. They are known for creating the sumptuous dyed fabrics that adorn rich residents of Kentoku, and the less advantaged on special occasions. They also are the only ringti who can produce the deep, superb colors that adorn the royal family. All of their works are marked by the clan seal, a circle that displays a subtle gradation between the three clan colors, black, plum, and white. Sub-clans The ringti of clan Plangori are divided into several “sub-clans” (each usually no more than twenty individuals) based on the element or technique of dyeing they specialize in. Because technical superiority is important to the clan’s survival, each clan member guards her techniques and innovations jealously. However, as they have to cooperate in order to produce pieces, true secrecy is impossible. The sub-clans are as follows: Sub-Clan Sekka: dyeing through the use of wooden blocks and clamps Sub-Clan Oriko (o-REE-kow): dyeing through the use of sewing and binding with thread Sub-Clan Hinoki (hee-NOW-kee): dyeing large areas through the use of binding and buckets Sub-Clan Kozome (KO-zow-mae): dyeing through the use of stencils and resist paste Sub-Clan 'Shomi '(SHO-mee): responsible for mixing and producing dyes, as well as tending to the dye vats As soon as a child is old enough to speak in full sentences (and sometimes before), she is assigned to whichever sub-clan is in need of new members. From that day on, she takes on a name based on her position of seniority in the sub-clan, and will only use her birth name within her closest circle of sisters. Tags of seniority are as follows: I/Y (e.g. the most senior member of the Oriko sub-clan is known as Plangori Yoriko) Du Sa Yo Tsu Mu Chi Ha No Idu Isa Iyo etc. Prestige in Plangori is based almost exclusively on seniority. A young apprentice is assigned menial, repetitive tasks and expected to refer to her seniors as “older sister” and defer to them in all matters. As she becomes older and gains experience, she may be allowed some creativity, but actual design is the right of the more senior members. The death of a member of the sub-clan is a huge event because it redefines the hierarchy of the sub-can and require that a large number of individuals change their names. Allies Though Plangori is an ancient clan with ties to Umbraline, their nature requires them to keep a neutral stance, as it is to their advantage to gain sponsorship from as many clans as possible. In addition, because they are so insular they are beholden to saihoko to sell their work. Features The few Plangori menti are trained as either sighteyes or wilhammers, and are largely responsible for guarding the clans secrets from other menti. Because of this, most of them have developed highly defensive-focused abilities and are attuned to any use of psyonic energy. The remaining members of the clan include dashi, which breaking with tradition are often hunter-gatherers, and a few saihoko merchants, who though generally looked down on have done very well for themselves. A few Plangori saihoko act as clerks throughout the islands, taking orders from important clients and displaying the clan’s newest and most expensive works. Members of the clan keep their own gardens, but they are still almost exclusively reliant on trade for foodstuffs. Because of the difficulty of transporting perishable goods through the jungle, most of their food is vegetarian, dried, or highly spiced. Notable Members * Plangori Morie, Toroshu of the Clan * Plangori Shuuan, Morie's Third Daughter * Plangori Chiyo, Morie's youngest daughter * Plangori Soraya, a dashi seamstress and the clan's liason to the Umbralines Category:Dasaka Category:Clans Category:Clan Plangori